


The Light of Our Hearts

by Detective_In_Space



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, We spell Oma as Ouma like real men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detective_In_Space/pseuds/Detective_In_Space
Summary: Ouma Kokichi has been attempting to avoid Saihara Shuuichi because of the warm sensation he feels in his chest everytime he sees the detective.For #12 of the SaiOuma exchange





	The Light of Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry this is so late! I was your backup santa for the exchange, but it's finally here! You requested a soulmate AU, so I hope this is alright!

Ouma dashed out of the library as soon as he laid eyes on the black haired boy wearing a cap. It had all started on his first day of school, the day where everything had to go wrong for him. The second he had walked into the classroom, he had felt his chest grow abnormally warm. When he had introduced himself, his chest almost began to glow. As soon as he saw this, he made it his goal to separate himself from Saihara, willing to do anything to avoid the boy. There was no way in hell he would allow himself to indulge in the curse of having a soulmate. His society had declared having a soulmate was something to rejoice, but for Ouma, it was the exact opposite. He didn’t want love to drag him down. Love would make him weak, and he simply couldn't have that. He had worked far too long to build an indestructible mask of emotions only to let some hopeless boy tear it down. So when the boy made eye contact with Ouma, he knew he was in trouble. Saihara always attempted to confront him, most likely wondering why Ouma would always make up excuses when forced to be around him, so he knew Saihara would take the chance to corner him. So of course, Ouma did what any sensible human being would do, he immediately ran out of Saihara’s line of sight. He knew it was foolish, but for now, all he could do was hide behind a shelf of books. He pretended to be invested in the books surrounding him, but the section about different species of bugs was definitely not in his interest. He pulled a small book off of the shelf in front of him, wrinkling his nose when he saw it was about some creepy crawly called a ‘Coleoptera.’ This was definitely more up Gokuhara’s ally.

“Ouma… h-hold on a moment, I need to talk to you about something.” Saihara called out to him. 

“Nishishi, hm? Are you here to talk about beetles, because if not, then get out of here!” Ouma giggled, slowly inching away. 

“Hey, we both know you have no interest in bugs… but I do have something important to talk about. I’ll just get straight to the point instead of holding you up, so… why do you always avoid me, Ouma? I mean, even today you don’t want to talk to me. Did I do something wrong?” Saihara explained, eyeing Ouma worryingly.

Putting on a brave face, Ouma said, “Don’t worry, don’t worry! You’re doing absolutely everything wrong! In fact, you shouldn’t even be talking to me! I’m way above a peasant like you!” Ouma crossed his arms, grinning at the boy who stared at him with a look of discomfort. 

“L-listen, I just want to know specifically what I did… really… and then I’ll leave you alone.” Saihara looked down as he fiddled with the fraying cuffs of his jacket. He refused to make eye contact, the black hat covering a portion of his face in a shadow. 

Ouma’s vision felt blurry all of a sudden as he heard that statement. Saihara had done nothing wrong, but he had to distance himself. It was for the best. For both of them. He felt his mind turn to mush, and he had no idea what to say at that very moment. Instead, he decided to do the thing he was best at, running away. Glancing from side to side, Ouma started to dash away as soon as he could. 

“O-Ouma! Wait!” Saihara cried out, following the boy. The black haired boy admitted he wasn’t the best when it came to athletics, but he decided to do the most logical thing possible. He couldn’t let Ouma run away anymore, so he reached out to grab ahold of the boy before he could get any farther away. At first, he found himself grasping at air, but soon enough, he found his hand wrap around a smaller hand. At that moment, he stopped running and looked Ouma directly in the eyes. Strangely, he found his chest begin to heat up, but he ignored the feeling; he had more important things to deal with at the moment. 

Taking a deep breath, Saihara said, “Listen, I know you don’t try to grow closer to anyone at the school… and I want to fix that. I want to be your friend, Ouma… so please don’t run away.”

“Nishishi! Look in the mirror! Do you really think I want to be friends with you?” The purple haired boy wrestled his hand out of Saihara’s grasp. Rubbing his wrist, he turned away from the boy, “Besides, I think we’re both better off staying away from each other, so keep that in mind.” 

“What? Of course, that wouldn’t be for the best!” Saihara argued, placing a hand on his chest, “I  _ want _ to know you better, and I don’t know why you think I want to hurt you..!”

“Foolish, Saihara…” Ouma trailed off, his voice sounding sentimental for once, “You don’t want to hurt me, yet you do.”

“What? What are you saying?” Saihara pressed. His voice and expression were full of confusion as he looked for a sign of something on the boy’s face. 

“Honestly, I’m a bit surprised you haven’t figured it out! Surely, you feel it too! Anyway, I’m busy, so bye bye Saihara.” Ouma waved goodbye as he walked out of the library, leaving a dumbstruck Saihara standing in the middle of the entomology section. What had he been feeling around this boy? Nothing out of the ordinary… well, his chest had felt warm and fuzzy, but he was probably just feeling anxious about talking to the other boy, and that was completely normal. His classmates constantly expressed how they truly felt about Ouma. Cruel. Inhuman. Sadistic. Those were a few of the words he had overheard. Sighing, he fixed the hat on his head and left the library. Perhaps one of his friends could help him out with getting his thoughts straight. 

 

❀♡❀

 

Saihara sat at a small picnic table in the middle of the school courtyard. Next, to him, Momota and Harukawa sat, eating their food. The sun shone down on the trio, filling them with the warmth of the spring season. 

“I’d just continue to ignore that creep! He’s nothing but trouble if you ask me!” Momota declared between bites on food. His voice rung through the air, and Saihara was sure every person within a hundred feet could hear his loud voice. 

She glared at the other boy, sighing as she said, “I agree with Kaito… he does nothing but get on everyone’s nerves. I’m sure he’s just trying to do the same to you.” Harukawa curtly replied as she nodded her head in agreement.

“I know… it’s just that he actually will come up to you guys. While all he does is ignore me… He likes to push buttons, not ignore people.” Saihara explained hesitantly. He certainly was glad Ouma wouldn’t try to exploit all of his weaknesses and annoy him, but he hated not knowing why Ouma hated him, or Ouma, at least, appeared to hate him. 

With a mouthful of food, Momota replied, “It’s probably just his way to get under his skin. I wouldn’t look into it too much!” 

“Next time say that with no food in your mouth.” Harukawa huffed, as Momota rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 

“You’re probably right…” Saihara signed as he toyed with the food in front of him. Despite Momota’s and Harukawa’s claims, something didn’t sit right with the black haired boy. Something was off about this entire situation. Ouma wasn’t the type to outright ignore a person without some sort of reason. Saihara definitely didn’t know the boy very well, but he had observed him enough to know that he had ulterior motives. And whatever that may be, Saihara was determined to find it, no matter how many times Ouma pushed him away. 

 

❀♡❀

 

“Ouma Kokichi and Saihara Shuichi.” The teacher read off of two small notecards in her hands. Of course, fate had betrayed Ouma, but to Saihara, this was an opportunity he couldn’t pass up. The two of them would be partnered for a small project for the second semester. This project was designed to allow the classmates grow closer together, and it was exactly what Saihara needed. Ouma couldn’t even avoid his actions this time around. This was for a grade, after all. So after the teacher dismissed the class, telling the students to gather with their partner, it surprised Saihara when Ouma remained hidden in the far corner of the classroom. Telling himself everything was going to be fine, Saihara made his way over the desk in front of Ouma’s. 

Taking a deep breath, Saihara started the conversation, “I know you probably don’t want to do this project with me, but it’s for a grade… so just put up with this for a little bit, alright?”

“Tch, I’m not a baby Saihara, and you, definitely, are not my mother!” Ouma declared, looking away from the other boy. “Anyway, we can just do this project digitally. I’ll give you my contact information and then we can just do it from online. Sound good?”

“W-wait? What? O-Ouma, we can’t..! We’re supposed to get to know our partner more, and we can’t do that if we don’t actually talk to each other.” Saihara explained. He was  _ determined _ to get to know Ouma, and plus, he did want to receive a good grade on the project. 

“Can’t we get to know each other through our laptops? Sounds pretty good to me, nishishi!” Ouma giggled, as he scribbled with a purple pen on a torn piece of paper, before handing it to Saihara, “Here, this is my email and phone number, so just email or text me to work on it, okay?”

“Listen to me, Ouma… this isn’t how we’re going to do it. Let’s meet somewhere after school. It doesn’t even have to be in public if you don’t want it to be.” Saihara offered. However, he still accepted the piece of paper, just in case. 

“Way to take over the project! But whatever, it’s not like I care too much. Let’s meet in the courtyard after school! It’s all nice and private for whatever Saihara wants to do to me!” Ouma grinned, while he shoved his notebook into his backpack and stood up. “Does 4:00 sound alright? I’m really busy by the way, so it better work!”

Saihara smiled back at him, “Of course..! I’ll be there, don’t worry.” The boy waved goodbye as Ouma left. He was getting… somewhere. It wasn’t much, but he definitely had begun to see more of the real side of him. He gripped the small note as he walked out of the classroom with Momota and Harukawa. He grinned fondly at the note. A small heart was drawn quickly in the corner, making Saihara’s cheeks turn warm. He was getting there. Somewhere.

 

❀♡❀

 

Saihara gripped the straps of his backpack as he walked to the small courtyard outside of the school. He took a seat on one of the benches, waiting for Ouma to arrive as well. Of course, he knew there was a large possibility the boy wouldn’t show, but he still had some hope. And as he turned around, a smile appeared on his face as he saw a blob of purple and white come closer to him. 

“We should start and get this over with. Hurry up and ask me your questions, Saihara. I don’t want to have to be here longer than I must… I have really important things to do!” Ouma sighed as he sat on the bench by Saihara. 

Saihara hesitantly said, “Of course… so before we start, I’ve been meaning to ask you something… Will you ever tell me why you always try to avoid me?” 

“That’s for Saihara to figure out on his own! You’re a detective, so surely you must figure it out sometime!” Ouma grinned widely as he leaned back on the bench. 

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about…” Saihara admitted, as his face reddened out of embarrassment. 

“Sure you don’t! You’ve never felt your chest tightening? Or gradually growing warmer? Wow! You really are dense for a detective!” Ouma stood up suddenly, “I can’t deal with someone so dumb! Bye bye!”

Saihara let his impulsive actions take hold of him as he reached out to grab ahold of the smaller boy, “Ouma, wait… You always have reasons for acting the way you do, and usually, you just try to ignore the hell out of our classmate, so I mean it… Why do you choose to ignore me?”

Ouma turned to face the other boy, “Because I hate you! So can’t you just leave me alone?” His face twisted into an evil smirk as he began to laugh, “You’re just so stupid!” Soon enough the laughter was replaced with small sobs. 

“Ouma? Ouma, what’s wrong?” Saihara said, grabbing ahold of the other boy’s shoulders. He had to admit he was never good in these sort of situations, but he had never seen Ouma so weak. It was like a porcelain mask of feeling had finally cracked. 

Ouma looked up to face the other boy, putting a hand on Saihara’s chest, “Nishishi… you a-act like I know that…”

Saihara felt his chest turn warm as he brought Ouma into a hug, “H-hey, it’s okay… Just calm down a moment before talking any more” 

“Seems you’re too wrapped up at the moment to even notice the obvious…” Ouma chuckled as he pulled away and looked at the glowing light emitting through their chests. 

Saihara stood there with an astonished look on his face, “This… this is why you’ve been avoiding me… because you’re scared of love?” He knew he was right when he saw the other boy slowly nod, “Hey, I swear I won’t hurt you. We can just forget this ever happened, alright?” 

Then, the black haired boy felt a tug on his sleeve as he looked down to see the purple haired boy try to wrap him in a hug, “Let’s not forget this… Just take it slow and process things. I’d like to get to know you better, but I don’t know if I’m ready for more.”

“Whatever is good for you is good for me. Slow is fine.” Saihara admitted as he pulled the other boy closer to him. 

“And… Thank you, for this”


End file.
